Broken Angel dreams
by AmaltheaLuchiaAizen
Summary: two friends seprated then rejoined, lovers who made a promise and true family that has been serching for 15 years. This is what waits Amalthea when her fifth year starts!truths revael Grimm/FemHarry/Sesshomaru Kagome/Stark/Szayel/Nnoitra!
1. Chapter 1

Amalthea: Here's another request story! This for Ruler of the ice Dragons!

Aizen: so how will this work?

Amalthea: you just have to wait.

Aizen: Fine ok

Amalthea: KON hit it!

KON: Amalthea does not own Inuyasha, Bleach, Harry Potter or any songs that appear! All she owns are the demon forms, Fem! Harry and the pairings! Please vote in her poll and Read + Review her stories! We are also looking for Fanart!

Prologue

Amalthea giggled as Kagome placed a flower crown on her head as they spent their last few hours together in the park under the watchful eye of the panther hollow nearby who they made friends with when he was injured, "Grimmy, It your turn!"

"How about not and let's say we did?"

The panther was then hit with the Uber-cute puppy eyes from the 4 year old and six year old, caved as he said, "Alright, you win! Nothing too girly though!"

They cheered as they quickly decorated the panther with flower chains and crowns; he just rolled his eyes in amusement at the girl who would be his mate in the future and her cousin as they had the fun they need before they were all separated for a long time… even he would leaving as he had been staying in the human in one area too long. Amalthea yawned cutely as her eyes began to droop and she crawled up to his side and snuggled into his warm side and promptly fell asleep with Kagome joining the nap attack. Grimmjow sighed and gently nuzzled his future mate as she snuggled closer; he then drifted into a light sleep as he kept an ear out for danger.

3 hours later…

Amalthea had tears in her eyes as she tried running after the car her best friend was in as Kagome hung out the window a bit, waving goodbye as she yelled that she would write to the young child who was bawling as she hit the pavement. Kagome yelled at Grimmjow who was picking Amalthea up that he better take care of her or he would have to deal with her, the panther nodded as he carried his little mate to the clearing they often stayed in and curled around her as she sobbed in to his fur until she fell asleep.

Two days later….

"You're leaving too, Grimmy? I don't want you to go!"

Grimmjow sighed at the sight of her tears and leaned to nuzzle her gently as he told her that it was for her own safety but he would return to her when he became a Vasto lorde this way he would be able to protect her better, she let out a teary "Ok" and then hugged his neck as he purred comfortingly. She gently pulled away as he said that he needed to leave but he promised that he would return when she turned fifteen and they would be together for good. She waved sadly as he entered a portal made of shadows and watched as he disappeared in to the portal with one last glance over his shoulder at the crying four year old as he heard whisper sadly, "_I luve you, Grimmy_!"


	2. Chapter 2

Amalthea: it's the second chapter!

Aizen: when do I come in?

Amalthea: This chapter you do.

Aizen: Sweet!

Amalthea: KON hit it!

KON: Amalthea does not own Inuyasha, Bleach, Harry Potter or any songs that appear! All she owns are the demon forms, Fem! Harry and the pairings! Please vote in her poll and Read + Review her stories! We are also looking for Fanart!

Ch.2

11 Years later

Amalthea sighed as she walked home from the park with Dudley following her doing his usual taunts at her; they cut down the back alley near the house when they suddenly felt cold and like they could never be happy again, she whimpered as she realized what was happening and what was after them. She grabbed her wand when the memories she had been keeping at bay for 11 years entered mind making her gasp as she screamed a primal sound then a single name escaped her lips as she screamed again, "GRIMMJOW!"

Meanwhile…

Grimmjow and Ulquiorra were in the cookie cutter area he had not set foot in for 11 years when they heard the screaming of his name, Grimmjow didn't hesitate for a second and Soindoed towards the screams with Ulquiorra following. He got there in time to see hollow like creatures attacking his loved one and roared in fury as the creatures paused and turned towards them, they backed away as he quickly put himself in front of the two teens with a bala charging in his hand and fired it at the two creatures. They were consumed in the flames that the bala caused on their robes as Grimmjow turned and knelt before the young female to Ulquiorra's surprise and gently grabbed her wrists and pulled her into his arms where she looked up in shock and recognition, the teen buried her head into his shoulder as she cried his name and one sentence over and over again as he held her tight, "You came back, Finally you came back…"

Grimmjow had tears in his eyes as he whispered, "I'm here now Kitten and I'll never let you go again."

Ulquiorra then realized that the spiritual power they had sensed was coming from the girl in Grimmjow's arms and then he spoke up, "Grimmjow, she's the source of the signal we were sent to find."

Grimmjow looked at his mate and sighed in frustration as she gently clung to him and shook with dry sobs while he looked at his companion and said, "We can't take her with us without endangering her, real family or her friends due to the old coot that placed her with that fake family of hers… if one of us could stay with her to protect her from harm with Aizen's permission…"

"Why do you care about this human so much? She is nothing but tra….Urk!"

Grimmjow pinned him to the wall with a snarl and dared him to finish that sentence in front of his mate who was an abuse victim from her fake family, Ulquiorra's eyes went wide as the young girl looked up with emerald eyes filled with tears as she pushed herself off the ground and hugged the panther like arrancar and asked him to let Ulquiorra down and that he didn't know about her past. Grimmjow looked at her and sighed as he let go and pulled her close as he shot the fourth Espada a dirty look over top her head, Ulquiorra then heard someone coming down the alley and pulled Grimmjow into the shadows away from his mate as an old woman came around the corner and yelped. She quickly hustled the two teens to their house with the two Espada following, the woman watched as the teens went to the house and turned as Grimmjow motioned for Ulquiorra to follow him into the house and quickly entered the house with the stoic man. Ulquiorra then had to hold Grimmjow back from killing the large walrus like man when he struck the girl across the face and then kicked her in the gut as he called her a freak and waste of space, Grimmjow snarled as he lost control of his spiritual power at that and brought the man, woman and their son to their knees as he growled and scooped his mate up into his arms as he checked her face gently and hissed at the bruise forming where she had been struck. He gently held her close as he saw an owl fly into the room and drop a letter on Ulquiorra's head, he reached up and grabbed it off his head then opened the letter and read it out loud,

"_**Dear Miss Potter,**_

_**We have records of magic being performed in front of a muggle and since you have performed magic before in front of a muggle, we are sorry but your wand is to be snapped and disposed of and you are expelled from Hogwarts as of now.**_

_**Sincerely:**_

_**The Head of improper use of magic.**_"

Amalthea gave a small cry of loss as she held onto her wand and began to softly cry as Grimmjow held her and snarled, he looked at Ulquiorra and said, "I'm defiantly not leaving her here so she can be tossed aside like a broken toy."

Ulquiorra nodded and then opened a portal as a snowy owl swopped down the stairs and landed on her mistress's shoulder with a shrunken trunk in her beak, Amalthea looked behind her at the people she had believed to be her family until she was four and sighed and said, "Let's go before they get here."

They entered the portal just as they heard loud cracks outside and the door burst open as the portal closed behind them, Amalthea pressed close to her mate in slight fear while Hedwig looked around in interest at the shadowy hallway they were in. Grimmjow gently gave her a reassuring squeeze which calmed her down as they came out the other end in a large white hallway with large double doors at the end, Ulquiorra took the lead and opened the doors with Grimmjow following him with his arm around his mate's waist protectively and revealed a large throne room with eleven other people in the room who all turned and looked at them. Amalthea shivered at the hungry or perverted looks they were giving her and pressed closer to her mate as they walked to in front of the man sitting on the throne, she looked up at him and squeaked softly at how much he looked like her with his hair color and facial features and he obviously noticed also because he looked shocked and asked in a strained voice, "Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, where did you find her? Please show us!"

Ulquiorra nodded ad pulled his left eye out of his socket and crushed the eye as it crumbled to dust and was inhaled by everyone except Grimmjow, Amalthea and Ulquiorra, Aizen watched in shock and growing horror at what the girl was forced to go through in such a short time that Ulquiorra had observed and then looked at her softly as he asked her to come over to him so he could see her better. She looked at Grimmjow who gave her a small smile and nodded as she walked up the stairs to the brown haired man and stood before him and squirmed under his thoughtful gaze, he then asked what she knew of her real family and noticed her stiffen in fear as she quietly said, "I-I-I don't know sir… all I was told is that they didn't want me and the potters blood adopted me into their family."

Aizen was livid at the obvious lie she had been told and something told him that she knew it too, he gently asked her name and she told him causing his and Gin's eyes to open wide in shock and relief at finding her after searching for her for 15 years. Aizen stood and pulled her into a hug as he whispered, "I've been searching for you for a long time, little Star."

As Amalthea stiffened at the hug, a familiar but forgotten memory of the scent she could smell from the man hugging her caused her to whisper softly, "I-I-I know your scent but where from? Why can't I remember you?"

He sighed as he told her loud enough for the other to hear, "You were taken from your crib at my sister's the night you were born and I never stopped searching for you despite everyone except your godparents and family, believing you were dead."

Her eyes went wide as tears filled them and broke down in his arms as she sobbed her pain and frustration out at being lied to for so long, Aizen just held her tight as he whispered that everything would be ok in her ear. Grimmjow looked torn between taking her out of his leader's arms or joining the comforting of his mate which Aizen noticed, he then looked at his niece and gave her a gentle smile as he softly said, "I think you should go see Grimmjow and we'll talk later after I contact some people."

She gave a watery smile and quickly hugged him then headed down the steps to her mate's side, she wrapped her arms around his waist and snuggled in to Grimmjow's side as he wrapped an arm around her waist protectively as he glared at Nnoitra and Yammy who were looking at her like a piece of meat and growled low in his throat. Aizen watched the two in concern as he dismissed them from the meeting and walked down the steps to contact the people he need to contact from Soul Society and the human world, he motioned for Nnoitra and Yammy to come to him as his niece exited the room quickly with her mate then once she was gone, he brought down his reiatsu on them forcing them to the floor and told them under no circumstances were they to touch his niece in any way, shape or form. Nnoitra and Yammy nodded quickly as the pressure let up and ran out of the room, Aizen had to admit that his niece certainly looked more like him than anything while his nephew looked more like their mother, bless her soul.

Meanwhile…

Kagome was preparing to teach at the school that sought her out after she finished with the feudal era, out of all the people who had traveled with her, only Sesshomaru, Rin, Shippo, Kanna, Kirara and Hakudoshi came with her after they were freed from Naraku's control while Kagura, Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku had stayed behind. She sighed as she finished packing and hoped her co teacher would be easy to get along with when her mother called up the stairs in an excited tone and told her that her uncle Sousuke had just called with good news and wanted to see them, she squealed happily as she had not seen him in a long time hoped that "Uncle Gin" was with him since Shippo needed another fox demon to teach him things about his heritage. Sesshomaru then walked by in the clothes he had gotten by slowly investing his fortune into the stock market, he smiled at seeing his adopted sister as happy just like his adopted children Kanna, Hakudoshi and Rin.

He helped carry her bag down stairs then they gathered the children so they could head to los noches to meet with her uncles, they didn't have to wait long as Nnoitra came through muttering about being treated like a lap dog when he saw some faces he thought he would never see again! Next thing he knew he was mobbed and knocked to the floor with cries of, "Otou-san!" and "Uncle Nnoitra!"

He started laughing while he hugged all the kids the best he could as Kagome giggled at her mate's predicament, then stood with Shippo in his arms as he then got hugged and kissed by Kagome happily. She asked if the other two were t los noches and he just told her that it was a secret for now, she laughed and then the group walked into the portal into the palace of Los noches.

Meanwhile…

Ichigo was woken up from his bed by his father and told that his uncle that he barely remembered, wanted to see them and that he found something that belonged to their family that they had been searching for a while. Ichigo then registered what that meant ad sat up with a yelp of, "He found Imouto-chan!"

Isshin chuckled and nodded as he then warned Ichigo not be causing any unnecessary trouble at the place they were going to meet his uncle, Ichigo nodded as he leapt from under the covers and proceeded to get dressed in record time. Then they heard a knock on the door Isshin went down to open it while Ichigo went to get his sisters ready to go, Karin and Yuzu were excited to finally met their older sister for the first time and ran down the stairs to where their father was waiting with someone Ichigo was not expecting to see there standing in his house casually. He looked at the Espada standing there and asked his father, "Why is Ulquiorra here?"

Meanwhile in los noches…

Amalthea sighed as she left her mates sitting room and walked out onto the balcony as Grimmjow calmed them down from them seeing her again, she smiled and then started singing a soft song that carried through the Palace in a sweet gentle tone that soothed many troubled hearts,

_There is music in the air, can you hear it? _

_It's in two, no, maybe three or maybe four _

_And I see me dressed in white _

_With two feet that feel so light _

_It's as though as they've never ever touched the floor _

_One dance, just you and me _

_Beneath the moon, beside the sea _

_One dance and it's happily ever after _

_One dance and you will see _

_We're not so different, you and me _

_Just us two, me and you _

_One dance _

_There are stars that fill the night, can you see them? _

_There are two, or three or gee, a million more _

_And I see in their light _

_Oh, me? A dance? Overnight? _

_Just to move and glide with you across the floor _

_One dance, just you and me _

_Beneath the moon, beside the sea _

_One dance and it's happily ever after _

_One dance and you will see _

_We're not so different, you and me _

_Just us two, me and you _

_I would change who I am _

_Change the sea for the sand _

_Just to stand with you _

_I would leap at the chance _

_For a glimpse of a glance _

_Of one dance with you _

_One dance, just you and me _

_Beneath the moon, beside the sea _

_One dance and it's happily ever after _

_One dance and you will see _

_We're not so different, you and me _

_Just us two, dream come true _

_One dance _

_One dance_

Aizen listened with a smile on his face as the song echoed through the halls and then got ready to meet his guests.

(AN: should Soul Society be courrpt or Just Yamamoto?)


	3. Chapter 3

Amalthea: Here's the third chapter!

Aizen: that was incredibly fluffy that last chapter.

Amalthea: thanks!

Aizen: you're welcome!

Amalthea: KON hit it!

KON: Amalthea does not own Inuyasha, Bleach, Harry Potter or any songs that appear! All she owns are the demon forms, Fem! Harry and the pairings! Please vote in her poll and Read + Review her stories! We are also looking for Fanart!

Ch.3

Amalthea walked with Grimmjow to her uncle's quarters and was nervous as could be at meeting the rest of her family; Grimmjow just smiled and held her hand with a gentle squeeze as he led her to the door to her uncle's quarters. He gently kissed her cheek and told her she would be fine then knocked on the door as Aizen called for Amalthea to come in, she shyly opened the door and stepped inside and looked up at him shyly as he walked over and took her hand to lead her over to her family members. She looked at them and stopped short at seeing someone she hadn't seen in person since she was 4 years old, her eyes went wide as she broke out in an excited grin causing her target's eyes to go wide then quickly passed Shippo over to Ichigo as she got taken down by a flying tackle with the cry of "Kagome!"

Aizen sweat dropped at the two of them on the floor as Kagome was hugged tightly by her younger cousin, Kagome managed to gasp out, "Imouto, n-need air here!"

Amalthea quickly let go in embarrassment as Kagome then hugged her back, Ichigo blinked at his little sister as he was still in shock to learn his UNCLE was Sousuke Aizen and then noticed something that automatically made him seethe as he walked over and knelt beside her. She looked at him in soft fear as he reached out and gently asked as he touched the bruise on her face, "Who did this to you Imouto?"

Aizen seeing how she was trembling at the question, answered for her as he softly told their family members that she had been abused by the sister of the young woman and her husband that adopted her from the man that took her. Ichigo was livid as he gently scooped her up and just hugged her tight as she broke into fresh tears; he was joined by their baby sisters as they hugged their older sister while she cried. Amalthea sniffled as she finally calmed down and gently rested her head against her brother's shoulder and sighed softly as Ichigo smiled at her, she unknowingly snuggled up to his warmth as he chuckled softly when Kagome suddenly noticed something on the small of her cousin's back and paled as she asked, "Ama-chan? What's that tattoo on your back?"

Amalthea looked confused and said, "Tattoo? What tattoo?"

Aizen looked worried as Kagome motioned for him to look and he quickly came over and knelt as he asked to see her back, Amalthea stiffened as she debated on it then softly nodded as she shifted in her brother's arms so her uncle could see her back. Aizen gently raised her shirt and hissed angrily at the sight of her back especially at the sight of the so called "Tattoo", he growled out trying not to scare her as he asked who placed a high grade prisoner seal that was designed to seal 95% of her powers and also to seal her true form on her. Amalthea just went, "Huh?"

Aizen looked ready to kill the Dursleys himself and whoever placed the seal on her as he softly and quickly explained what he was talking about, Amalthea paled as she asked if there was a way to remove it safely and Aizen nodded as he told her that it would hurt but he could easily remove it for her if she wanted. She said a quick yes causing her uncle to smile when they were suddenly interrupted by Ulquiorra at the door knocking; Aizen sighed as he called out for Ulquiorra to come in and stood as he noticed the usually stoic man was angry, he quickly asked what was wrong and Ulquiorra told him with barely contained anger. Aizen was furious as he kept a tight rein on his reiatsu and quickly told Kagome and the others to stay here with Ulquiorra and quickly hugged his shaking niece as he told her that he wouldn't let the old coot take her away, he then left and entered the throne room where he put on a calm looking mask to hide his fury and gently greeted Dumbledore and asked why he was here. Dumbledore glared and said, "Don't play stupid with me Aizen-san! I know my pawn is here, now give her to me!"

Aizen just smiled as he released his reiatsu on the old man and brought him to his knees as he walked forward and grabbed the man by the collar of his robes and said, "Come near my niece again and I won't hesitate to kill you painfully and slowly then I will send your soul to hell where it belongs. Do you understand?"

Dumbledore nodded as the pressure let up and then told him stiffly that he got the exculpation from Hogwarts overturned and that her letter would be delivered, he then turned and left the room in anger and was escorted back to the human world. Aizen sighed as he quickly left to go back to his quarters to see his family; Gin joined him on the way and asked softly how Amalthea was handling her newly found family, Aizen sighed and told him it would be slow fixing the abuse she went through at the hands of the Dursleys but she had definitely accepted them as her real family quite easily. They soon entered his quarters and found Ichigo sitting on the couch with Amalthea in his lap as she slept from exhaustion, Aizen smiled at the sight because their younger siblings curled up beside them and had fallen asleep also. Kagome was reading to Shippo and the others to keep them entertained, she looked up and smiled as she asked if everything was ok now.

Aizen nodded as he sighed and asked Ichigo to wake up his sister so he could remove her seal, Ichigo nodded and gently shook her as he whispered that it was time to get up so her seal could be removed. Amalthea yawned and slowly opened her eyes as she stretched her arms out, noticing her uncle was back she smiled at him as he asked if see was ready to have her seal removed. Amalthea nodded happily and they all followed him to his private training grounds, Aizen gently led her to the middle and asked her to stay still no matter how much it hurt so the seal would come off properly. Amalthea nodded as Aizen stepped back and focused on his niece's seal as he powered his reiatsu into it causing to make a tiny whimper but nothing else, Amalthea felt like she was on fire as the seal burned off from the foreign reiatsu and a large shock wave of power burst out from the seal and swirled around her as she clenched her teeth at her changing body.

Aizen coughed along with everyone else as the smoke kicked up by the power burst cleared and revealed Amalthea lying on the ground with pure silver wings mixed with black accents and two soft silvery black tipped fox ears on her head, her new tail that matched her ears and wings, gently swished behind her as she sat up with a low moan revealing her body to have grown and changed to match her form. Her clothes were too short now in the legs and arms as she managed to stand without falling over, her family was staring in disbelief at her causing her to become shy as Aizen snapped out of his shock and walked towards her with soft smile as he said, "You look so much like your mother right now."

Her eyes which now had flecks of gold in them shined at the comment causing her to hug her uncle happily when she noticed something was wrong with her brother, she pulled away and hurried to Ichigo's side as she asked what was wrong. He looked up at her with harvest gold eyes on black sclera and then cackled, she was thrown to the ground gently as Shirosaki took over her brother's body as he held her wrist. Amalthea looked at him with fear as she could see the plusing power that was surrounding her brother as the hollow said, "ThAnKs FoR FrEeInG ThE KiNg'S TrUe PoWeRs!"

Aizen realized what he meant and flash stepped over and pulled her away as the power swirled out ward while her brother screamed in pain as his body changed, they watched with worry in their eyes as a loud Roar ripped from the center of the power and dispersed to reveal Ichigo on the ground panting. Amalthea blinked in shock at the black and gold dragon wings, Black hair with gold streaks, black fox ears and tail tipped in gold where she was silver and black with her ears, tail, wigs and hair. She hurried to his side and knelt down as she hugged him while he tried to figure out what just happened to him, Aizen whistled at the siblings' transformation in pure amazement as they somehow were rare hybrids in their family. Aizen then told the two about their Family's bloodline causing quite a few jaw drops at that, Amalthea blinked then groaned as her and Ichigo said, "I just can't do anything in halves can I?"

Aizen blinked as they looked at each other and said at the same time, "You too, seriously?"

Ichigo then grinned and said, "Think it runs in the family?"

Amalthea blinks as she said, "What runs in the family?"

Everybody hit the ground at that in a face-plant as Amalthea looked around confused for some reason, Isshin just sighed as he lifted himself up off the ground said that it was nothing to worry about.

Meanwhile

Yamamoto snarled at the letter he just got from his friend Dumbledore and knew he had to kill the deputy shingami, his friends and his family quickly before they could awaken the boy's true power and the Soul society finds out the truth behind the traitors true actions by leaving, called for his personal guard and told them what he wanted them to do to the Royka and all those close to him. They never noticed the pink haired vice-captain who overheard everything and ran to warn the other captains and vice captains about what she heard.


	4. Chapter 4

Amalthea: here's the fourth chapter for Broken Angel Dreams!

Aizen: so what kind of Demon form do I have?

Amalthea: Haven't thought about it yet!

Aizen: well then what type of animal do you want and then leave it up to the readers to vote one!

Amalthea: ok that works, Here's the choices:

Ocelot

Tiger

Cougar

Fox

Dragon

Unicorn (XD)

Amalthea: Ok you can vote for three!

Aizen: this should be good.

Amalthea: KON hit it!

KON: Amalthea does not own Inuyasha, Bleach, Harry Potter or any songs that appear! All she owns are the demon forms, Fem! Harry and the pairings! Please vote in her poll and Read + Review her stories! We are also looking for Fanart!

Ch.4

Ichigo was laughing as Amalthea entertained them with stories about the DADA teacher from her second year and about all the pranks her and her friends had played on the man, even Aizen was chuckling at some of them as she then launched in to the story about the boggart Snape in the dress and hat. Ichigo chocked when he learned about the Dementors that Grimmjow saved her from as Isshin snarled out, "Well it's no wonder they came after you! You and your siblings are half Shingami through me."

Amalthea didn't quite understand as Ichigo's eyes went wide in his understanding of what their father meant and swore softly under his breath so his little sisters wouldn't hear him. Amalthea's ear twitched as she giggled and looked at her brother and then asked what their father meant; Ichigo sighed then said, "You said they eat souls, right?"

Amalthea nodded in slight confusion as it then dawned on her what her father meant and went, "Ohh ok, I get it now!"

Just then Tōsen came in and told them that Kisuke Urahara was there with Ichigo's friends and that the group barely managed to escape Yamamoto's personal guard who it turns out had orders to kill Ichigo and anyone close to him, Ichigo paled as Karin and Yuzu whimpered in fear at hearing that. Aizen was furious and quickly offered to give them a place to stay until the wizarding and Soul society wars were over, Amalthea sighed in relief at not having to go to the Dursleys' home anymore when she suddenly squeaked out "Oh crap! I need to get in touch with the marauder's court!"

Everybody blinked as they said, "Who?"

She quickly explained about the group and how their favourite target to prank was Ron Weasely or Dumbledore himself, Ichigo smirked as he asked, "so can anyone join or do you have to pass a test?"

"A Test."

"What kind of test?"

"We chose the target and you have to prank them without magic without them finding out it was you."

The unholy look on Ichigo's face had everyone shiver in fear as he said, "When do we do the test?"

Amalthea blinked as she then grinned as she thought about a target then evilly smirked as she whispered in his ear about who the target was causing Ichigo to cackle just like his hollow and said, "I'm going to enjoy this!"

Amalthea grinned as Aizen shivered and said "Does the person get warning about this?"

Ichigo just turned to Gin who was standing in a corner and said, "Remember how I said I'd pay you back? Payment is now due!"

Gin raised an eyebrow and he revealed his silvery white ears and tail to the group as he said "Bring it, Kit!"

Aizen quickly spoke up and told them not to go overboard ad to keep it clean, they nodded and then Gin went off to plan his assault. Ichigo just grinned after he left and asked his uncle, "How paranoid do you think I can make him in two weeks?"

"Huh?" was the answer as Aizen tried to figure out what he meant by that.

Ichigo then explained what his prank would be causing Aizen to chuckle and Amalthea to giggle as she told him they would have never thought of doing that and the idea was pure genius. Ichigo just chuckled and sat back on the couch as Aizen sat across from them when Amalthea decided to ask her Uncle something that was bothering her, "um Uncle Sousuke? You said that everyone on your side of the family gets a demon form right?"

Aizen nodded with a confused look at why his niece was asking when she then said, "So that means you have one too, right?"

Seeing where this was going, he told her that he would tell her when she was more comfortable around her family and him before he showed her his demon form. She nodded in agreement with a small smile and then yawned cutely as her dainty fangs showed and her ears drooped causing her to look like a sleepy little puppy, Aizen smiled then asked if she was ready to sleep, Amalthea nodded as she yawned again with her tail now curling around her waist completing the sleepy puppy look. Aizen walked over and gently picked her up then headed for the rooms next to his and laid her down on the bed, he gently pulled the covers over top of her then wished her sweet dreams as he walked out the door.

Two weeks later…

Gin was looking over his shoulder again as he was wondering when Ichigo would prank him, he was paranoid as hell because nothing happened yet to classify as prank worthy from the red head. He went go sit down in his chair at the daily meeting when he heard a farting noise accompanied by the worst smell ever! Everyone started gagging as they gasped for air and ran for the doors including Aizen, Gin had the reddest blush they ever saw when Ichigo went front of the Kitsune after he exited the room and said, "Payback is sweet!"

Gin just hung his head in embarrassment at being tricked by a teenage fox using a whoopee cushion stuffed with a small stink bomb, Gin just told Ichigo that he won for the best prank he didn't even think of doing. Ichigo smirked as Amalthea came around the corner and gagged as she asked, "What in the world did you do Ichigo?"

"Stink bomb whoopee cushion combo."

"Damn!"

Aizen at this point had closed the doors after turning on the fan then turned to his nephew and niece as he asked how long the stench would linger in the room, Ichigo chuckled as he said "give it about maybe 3 and half an hours and it should gone."

Aizen nodded and then told the Espada that they would continue the meeting later on, the Espada nodded and they went separate ways while Grimmjow walked to his mate's side and gave her a gentle kiss. Aizen just smiled as Grimmjow wrapped his arm around his niece's waist while she cuddled up to her lover's body and happily sighed. He then told Grimmjow to spend some time with her while he talked with his brother-in-law about protection for the children when they go to Hogwarts. Grimmjow nodded and then asked if she wanted to watch a movie, Amalthea nodded and they headed off to watch The Labyrinth.


End file.
